


The Truth Will Set You Free

by Odin16immortal



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Biracial Character, Black Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin16immortal/pseuds/Odin16immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leena Reyes and Abbie have been dating for awhile and want to take the next step in their relationship. However they both have to overcome their nerves and be honest with one another. Sometimes truth can be stranger than fiction, especially in the city of Sleepy Hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Will Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> I really think Reyes needs some love. The author is cisgender. Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are welcome.

Leena Reyes cracks her knuckles a second time. The popping sound her joints make relax her keeping everything focused. She is currently hiding in her bathroom staring in determination at her mirror. Reyes rests her hands on either side of her glistening white sink. A photo album rests on her toilet seat. Leena feels like the truth must come out.  
“You can do this. I love and approve of myself. I want my loved ones to understand me, too.” Reyes recites the silly mantra her old childhood psychiatrist pressed into her very core. Funny how the small stuff from the past can creep up on you. Reyes sighs again. Abbie Mills, her girlfriend, is sitting at Reye’s dining table probably worried that Reyes has gone crazy. With one last nod to the mirror, Reyes turns determinedly around and opens her bathroom door.  
Abbie is still sitting right where Reyes had left her. Abbie’s big brown eyes stare blankly into space. The baingan bharta and cheese quesadilla remain barely nibbled upon. Leena has seen her girlfriend this distracted before. Sometimes there feels like there is a wall between them. There are things that Abbie seems to only share with Ichabod making the sheriff a little jealous.  
“You should probably eat those before they get cold.” Reyes points out. Abbie blinks out of her stupor and sighs.  
“You were in the restroom an awful long time. Is everything alright?” Abbie asks. Her brown eyes full of concern. Reyes sighs inwardly. It is now or never. She places the photo album in front of Abbie with a whump. Abbie watches the beautiful determination bloom across her partner’s face. Leena Reyes is never more beautiful as when she sets her mind to something.  
“I have something I need to tell you. I should have told you a long time ago, but I was scared. You are my first serious relationship, and I think I need to be honest before we take the next step.” Leena blurts out. Abbie frowns visibly. Leena watches her girlfriend stiffen as if preparing for some horrible revelation. As a sheriff, Reyes rarely fears anything but the rigid defensiveness and sharp suspicion on Abbie’s face causes a shiver to run down Reye’s spine.  
Abbie nods slowly. “I have to tell you something to tell you too. You first.” Abbie replies. She picks up an enchilada and takes a big bite savoring its cheesy goodness. Abbie tries to relax. Her mind is jumping to the worst conclusions; is her girlfriend going to confess to actually being a horseman of death or the grim reaper (Abbie is sure that exists since angels do)? She watches as Reyes starts to leaf through her photo album praying that the book is exactly as it seems and not some type of ancient book of spells or something.  
Instead of ancient Greek spells, there are only family pictures. Abbie looks curiously down at these images she has never seen before. One particular picture catches Abbie’s eye, it is one taken in Chicen Itza, Mexico. The two smiling adults in the photo are obviously Reye’s parents. Abbie would know Reye’s father sporting a majestic mustache. It is never hard to spot Reye’s mother due to her penchant for colorful saris. The toddler in the father’s arms is clearly the sheriff’s little sister. The preteen boy, on the other hand, is an enigma. He looks oddly familiar from the sharp contours of his nose to the solid intent in his eyes.  
“I didn’t know you had a brother.” Abbie murmurs not quite sure what she is looking at. She looks up as her partner breathes in sharply. This is going to be the big reveal.  
“I don’t have a brother. That it is what I looked like before I started transitioning. I am a trans woman Abbie. I’ve done top surgery but not bottom. This is who I am. I hope you can continue to accept and love me as you have before.” Reyes confesses. She can feel her palms getting sweaty as Abbie takes in this new information. Abbie’s face scrunches up in confusion before she starts to laugh. Abbie laughs so hard that it shakes the small table. Here she was preparing for her partner to confess to being some supernatural creature from the depths of purgatory, and she gets something completely normal. Being a Witness has made her paranoid and delusional. It is all too funny! Then, Abbie realizes how insensitive her relief must seem and with great effort claps down on the nervous laughter bubbling from her throat. Reyes is furious; she didn’t expect Abbie to not take her confession seriously at all. Reyes snaps her knuckles again and tries to remember the stupid, positive affirmation; however, everything is going blank and feels herself going numb as she had so often in her youth. Shutting things that hurt has protected Leena Reyes all her life unconsciously she relies on it.  
“I did not know my identity was so funny!” Reyes spits out in her harshest sheriff voice. She attempts to hide her hurt but it spills out anyway. Abbie’s face contorts from hidden joy to horror. Reyes watches as some of the color drains from her girlfriend’s face embarrassment overtaking relief.  
“Oh no! Baby! I am not laughing at you! I am so happy you felt comfortable telling me this. The thing is…I don’t know how to put this. I am one of the two Witnesses of the Apocalypse. Perhaps, I should just show you.” Abbie gets up moving towards the patio. Reyes follows her; arms folded protectively, anger still bubbling through her like a dormant volcano.  
Abbie opens the patio doors and steps out into the spring air. She hears the birds chirp nosily and grips Orion’s charm. The hot yellow glow is warm to the touch. Reyes is watching her girlfriend with mounting concern. At first, her fear was that Abbie is being dismissive, now the nagging concern for Abbie’s mental health rears its ugly head as it has countless times. This is not the first time Abbie has acted erratic. Lord knows, Ichabod babbles in the most incoherent and least sane way Reyes has ever heard. That and Abbie is friends with Frank Irving who’s mental problems are now well documented. Not to mention Jenny Mills ongoing trials with mental health. In conjunction with Abbie’s family history, Reyes wonders if she should bring up visiting her own psychiatrist.  
The sun shines down and Abbie is just standing there holding out that silly charm. Wait! Is that tacky key chain glowing? Reyes thinks in utter confusion. The wind starts to swirl causing the branches of the trees to swirl and shake. Dark, black feathers fall onto Reye’s otherwise clean patio, as a large shadow of a man appears overhead. The sheriff looks up as the man, if you can even call the creature that, lands noiselessly on her veranda. The angelic figures wings furl out expanding the breath of the space. His golden eyes inspect Reyes before turning to Abbie.  
“Is this the new ally, you promised?” He inquires. The thing turns back to her, it might be Reye’s imagination, but he seems to approve.  
“Yes, Reyes is my lover, I believe she can help.” Abbie answers gripping Leena’s hand. Reyes is in shock. An angel is right in front of her! She takes a step back and feels her self slump forward. Abbie’s warm arms wrap around her as she and the angel help Reyes back inside.  
Everything is spinning as Leena listens to her girlfriend explain the curious case of Sleepy Hollow in detail. Abbie keeps patting her hand as she recounts battles with demons, being locked and purgatory, and finally her falling out with Ichabod Crane. Reyes leans her head against the couch, raking a hand through her thick brown hair in an attempt to stay grounded. All of this is impossible! Angels and demons roaming throughout Sleepy Hollow causing chaos and misery is an absolutely ludicrous idea. Yet, many of the mysterious events from the strange blight affecting crops to the satanic cult can be understood under this logic. Most of all Abbie’s strange absences and surly distance from Crane could be explained away too. If the impossible is the only thing that makes sense, then it must be possible after all. It appears Katrina Crane has gotten in the way of the Witnesses’ duties. She has continually undermined Abbie’s decision and Ichabod has stuck it out with his wife through thick and thin.  
“I’m so frustrated! I trust Jenny with my soul. Orion is an ally. However, Leena, I need more help. Together we can stop the demons utilizing the full resources of the police force. I need your strategic mind, your love, and your support. I need you, Leena.” Abbie says. Her brown eyes almost glow with yearning and earnest. At that moment, Leena wants to give her anything she desires. Besides, the sheriff has vowed to solve the strange, complex puzzle that is Sleepy Hollow. If that means kicking demons back to Purgatory so be it. The additional perk of being closer to Abbie not withstanding.  
“This still sounds ridiculous to me, but if you need my help in fixing this town then I am prepared to do whatever it takes. “ Reyes swears. She leans down and kisses Abbie chastely. Abbie surges forward deepening the intimacy between them. Reyes loves the taste of her lipstick and the soft sounds of Abbie’s breath as their tongues run together. The angel has already left which is too bad because Reyes wanted to ask him if the world was really created in seven days or not.  
Abbie lays her head on Reye’s lap. The sheriff runs her hand carefully through Abbie’s hair trying to not completely mess up the hair do.  
“About what you said earlier. I just wanted you to know I’m not ignoring it, your identity is important to me. I’ll accept you as you are, no matter what.” Abbie says voice soft as velvet. Leena pauses stroking the younger woman’s hair. She leans down to kiss Abbie’s neck. She knows that her girlfriend’s words are binding. Abbie is not one to turn her back on the ones she loves. Reye’s heart tightens; being accepted fully is so lovely and rare that it almost hurts to believe. In one fluid motion Abbie has moved from lying on the couch to straddling Reyes’s waist. She nuzzles Reyes’s ear her hot breath tingling on the older woman’s ear lobes. The sheriff shivers as she gives Abbie’s bottom an experimental squeeze.  
“I have one more to confess.” Abbie purrs her voice tinged with dark seduction as she moves to cup one of Leena’s breast. Leena goes still as she is wrapped up in the touch, smell, and sight that culminate into one Abigail Mills.  
“Please don’t tell me you are so short because you are actually a leprechaun. At this point I would believe you.” Reyes jokes. She is only attempting to cover the fact that Abbie has enraptured her completely. Her hands slide up caressing the smaller woman’s waist and back. Abbie leans into the crook of Reye’s neck. The sheriff can feel the warm puffs of laughter there as Abbie’s body quakes from the light humor.  
“I’m only a Witness of the Apocalypse, babe. I also might have ancestral witch powers, no biggie.” Abbie quips back with a grin. It is Leena’s turn to laugh as she cuddles closer to the warm body on top of her.  
“Only one of God’s two witnesses. My devout Catholic father would want to meet you. In all seriousness, what is it you have to tell me?” The sheriff asks in her most serious business voice even as her hands wander all over the delicious body atop her lap.  
“Well, we have kissed and stuff but we’ve never…you know…” Abbie mutters, twisting a lock of her black her and glancing away. Suddenly, she looks the perfect mix of shy and seductive.  
“I know what?” Reyes jokes. She grips Abbie’s chin and angles it so the younger woman is facing her. Reyes sees courage, arousal, and possibly love in those deep, brown eyes.  
“We have never reached passed third base, bae.” Abbie murmurs her voice sure but soft. The offer is open and earnest; Abbie’s hand caresses the left side of Leena’s neck invitingly. The sheriff blinks twice in an almost comical disbelief. Reyes’s face breaks into a fox like grin.  
“Are you telling me you want to have sex?” Leena asks trying to be seductive but mostly coming off eager. Abbie does her best impression of a posh, English Aristocrat (Crane’s work no doubt).  
“If you don’t mind terribly, love?” Abbie says in a faux British accent before throwing her head back and laughing. The sheriff didn’t have to be told twice. She lifts Abbie up, holding her giggling girlfriend in her arms. The two kept laughing and kissing as they made their way to Leena’s master bedroom. As Reyes is sliding off Abbie’s shirt revealing the woman’s beautiful breast, she can’t help but think how great telling the truth is.  
The truth really can set you free or at the very least get some of the best sex you’ll ever have in your life. Neither of the two women has ever been so happy as they move with each other in wonderful fulfilling passions. Honesty and love is all they have ever wanted and now that is all they have.


End file.
